Forever & Always
by Oshawottluver
Summary: Remember that night you said 'forever and always' I Always wil treasure that moment and those words you said to me, but that day you left, it destroyed my life and left me in the shadows. This is my first story so tell me what you think. ShunXAlice Fan Fic
1. Chapter 1

Alice P.O.V

It was that day, that day I was at school and you came up to me and told me your true feelings. How you really felt and how you wanted everything to be perfect. It was that day when I also fell for it, knowing that our relationship may blossom or shrivel into dust.

~In the morning~

"Alice! Get ready for school!"

"Coming Grandfather! I just need to grab my bag!"

Alice was upstairs packing for school. Grabbing things from almost every corner of the room. Pencils, paper and pens were stacked neatly in her bag along side her binders and books. She had stayed up late last night texting Runo and Mira about her lastest crush, Shun. They went on until 1 am when Alice decided to fall asleep. Truth is, Shun was her crush since last year, but she didn't want to ruin their friendship over something like that, so she decided not to tell him or anyone else. Now, it's time to face the music and confess her true feelings. Alice ran downstairs and sat down at the kitchen table ready for breakfast.

"So whats for breakfast Grandfather?"

"I'm making your favorite today... Pancakes and waffles," relpied her grandfather as he was rummaging through the fridge.

"Sounds good..." said Alice as she was daydreaming about the thought of pancakes and waffles.

~After breakfast~

"I'm leaving for school now! Bye Grandfather!" Alice exclaimed.

"Bye Alice! Be safe..."

Alice used the teleporter card and teleported all the way to school. It's time...

*in her mind*

I really hope that I get to tell Runo and Mira what I meant to say last night, before I fell asleep.

Shun P.O.V

"Shun! Get down here and practice your Ninja moves Right this INSTANT!" cried his grandfather.

"I'm COMING! HOLD ON!" yelled Shun from the roof.

Shun jumped down from the roof using his ninja skills and landed perfectly. He was starting to get really sick and tired of this guy. Always yelling on and on how he should be just like him and should follow in his footsteps. Shun got down and swiftly defeated all the goons and got through all the training he needed for the morning. As soon as he finished, he was sweating and tired and that is how his grandfather always liked it.

"...Good job today. Except next time... BE ON TIME!" yelled his granfather. Shun didn't listen and was tunning him out by the thought of finally telling her the truth. Lately he had weird feelings about her. Whenever he was around her, his heart would beat faster and this hands would get all sweaty. That is NOT normal, especially for someone like him.

"Oh okay, I'm on my way to school now... bye grandpa..."

~At school~

No one's P.O.V

"Alice! Hey, how was your weekend?" asked Runo as she walked into her first class of the day, Science. "It was good, what about you?" asked Alice. "Well, I had a talk with Mira last night about your... problem... and came up with a great solution! You just have to wait until he asks you first. You don't need to tell him right away..." Only Alice wasn't listening because Shun just walked into the room and of course he was as handsome as ever. His shining black hair cut just below his neck, his amber eyes glistening in the sunlight and the way he swiftly walked into the room was the pure signs that you could tell he was a ninja. Runo waves her hands in front of Alice's face to try and get her attention.

"Alice! Earth to Alice!" yelled Runo. "Yeah? Huh?" asked a confused Alice. Runo whispers to Alice..."I know you were daydreaming about Shun again..." Alice blushed madly, trying not to show it but of course failed to do so because not only Runo noticed but Mira noticed as well, and she just walked into the room. "Gee Alice... I wonder what's on your mind...?"

"ALRIGHT CLASS! Get your homework out and get ready for a pop quiz!" Exclaimed the teacher. Everyone rushed and tried to find their homework in their bags. "Ugh...teach! I forgot to do my homework..." said Dan. "Classic Dan, you never do your homwork do you?" asked Runo. "This time it was for a really good reason!" "And what was that reason...?" asked a supicious Runo. "I was... at... the movies with my friends..." stumbled Dan.

"Well, Daniel what do you have to say for yourself? Huh?" asked the teacher.

Dan replied with a quick response, " I LOVE the Movies!" Everyone laughed at Dan and at the same time, Runo slapped Dan in the face. "Geez! What was that for?!" Runo left him unanswered and left to go back to her seat. *ring ring* "Okay class, tomorrow you will have extra homework and the pop quiz on top of that!" Everyone groaned as they left the room. As Alice left the room, she help but feel like someone was watching her every move. She turned around but no one was there. "Come on Alice! We have to get to our next class..." said Mira. "Oh, okay I'll meet you there. I just have to go to my locker to get something." "Okay Alice, don't be long..." With that, Mira left and Alice went to locker. She opened it up and a note fell out that told her to meet at the rooftop. She hesitated but eventually left to the rooftop, wondering who wanted to see her.

~Hoped you guys liked this first chapter! It's my first story so tell me what you think!~

(~*.*)~~(*.*~) Oshawottluver


	2. Chapter 2

Alice P.O.V

As I walked to the rooftop, I was wondering who left that note in my locker and what do they want to speak to me about? I was really curious and kind of frightened by the thought that the someone could kidnap me or something! When I got to the rooftop, the first thing I saw was Shun and that's all I need. "Shun? Is that you?" Shun turns around and smiles.

"Ya it's me... Listen Alice, I dragged you out here for a very important reason and I didn't want anyone to listen in or know what I'm about to say. That's why we are on the rooftop. No one ever bothers to come up here anyways."

My heartbeat slowed down as to thinking, what? What could possibly be so important that he would drag me up here? My hands became sweaty and my feet could barely move, it's like I was paralyzed by this invisible force.

"Alice, for a while now I felt as if though, I felt like something new. This feeling I could have never figured out until the day we became close friends. I didn't think that such a feeling would come to me at all. Alice, the feeling of warmth, the sweaty hands, and the nervious feelings. It's all caused by one person and that pers-"

Shun was cut off by the announcements. "Good morning everyone! Welcome back to yet another week of learning. This is your principal here telling you the lastest news. First and formost, the prom is coming soon and I would love it if all my students attended and have fun. This is goes to all my hardworking students. Try to have a little fun once in a while guys. Next, we have our lunch menu and today we are having pizza, hamburger or salad and Ice Cream! That is all! Have a great day and study hard!" *beep*

*in Alice's mind*

Gosh, it got so late! I have to get to class. I will have to find out who it is later...

As soon as the announcements were over, Shun turned around but Alice had left.

"Guess I will never get to tell her my true feelings..." Shun left to his next class thinking only about Alice on the way there.

Shun's P.O.V

I didn't get to tell Alice how I really felt back there. I really wish that I cou-

"Hey Shun!" cried the one and only, Dan.

"...hey..."

"What's wrong buddy? You seem out of it today."

"...it's nothing... I just have alot on my mind lately. That's all"

"Oh... Well, prom is comming up. Are you going to ask anyone? Cause I'm going to!"

"Yeah? And who might she be huh Dan?"

"NO DUR! IT"S RUNO!"

"Figures... Listen I have to go. Talk to you later ok?"

"Okay then... See ya!" cried Dan as he ran off to go talk to Joe and Billy.

As I was walking to my next class, I couldn't help but notice Alice talking to Runo and Mira. She looked so pretty with her hair down and the way her smiles could always brighten up the room. I have to go tell her the truth before she decides to go with someone else to the prom. As I was heading over there, Ace came in front of me and started talking. I was trying to move out of the way but Ace kept on talking and talking and blocked my way.

"Ace! Geez, Can you stop?"

"Stop what?"

"Don't act confused! You kept on talking and then I missed my chance to talk to A-"

"To who...?"

"To... uh... Ally... Yeah Ally..."

"Okay Shun, your acting a bit weirder than usual but okay..."

Ace left all confused and walked to the lunch room. I am NEVER going to get the chance to say what I want to say. Never...

Alice's P.O.V

I couldn't help but think that the person Shun was talking about was actually someone else and not me. I tell myself to stop thinking negative but I always come back to the same idea. If only I wasn't so afraid to tell him.

No one's P.O.V

The day passed by for everyone was buzzing about the prom and who they wished they could go with. For Alice and Shun, they didn't seem to care one bit. After school, everyone went home and the last people there were teachers complaining that prom is going to ruin their lives and everything.

Alice's P.O.V

As I got home, I ran for my room to take a nap. I was exhausted and also I knew grandfather wasn't going to come home from the lab until 5 so I have the whole house to myself. I went to get my school work from my bag and accidently dropped something.

"Awwww not again..."

I dropped my phone and turned it on to make sure it still worked but on the lock screen stood 2 new unread messages and both of them were from... _Shun._

* * *

Thanks for reading my second chapter and my first one as well! I hope you enjoyed and I'm open to all suggestions... So please feel free to write a quick review!

(~*.*)~~(*.*~) Oshawottluver


	3. Chapter 3

Alice's P.O.V

I stared at my screen, frozen solid, wondering if I should read it now or wait until later. Should I wait until tomorrow for him to tell me?

*in Alice's mind*  
_Go for it Alice, you can do it. Just believe in yourself. _

"Okay here goes nothing..."

I unlock my screen and read the messages. I was surprised at what I saw.

**Shun's message read:  
"**_Hey Alice, listen. As you know the dance is coming up and of course everyone is going to go, I think. So what I wanted to say is... What is your favorite kind of flowers?"_

**Alice's response:**

_"Um, I like roses, preferably red roses."_

**Shun :**

_"Okay, that's cool. I will see you tomorrow then. I have to go now. Bye"_

**Alice:**

_"Okay, see you."_

*In Alice's mind*

I can't believe it. After all this time, I thought he was going to ask me, but I guess I was wrong... Why do I even bother trying? Maybe I should just give up the whole thing and just forget about him and just concentrate in school. Wait! Didn't he ask what kind of flowers I liked? What if he gets them for me and brings it to me tomorrow? What if-

"Alice, I'm home. Come down and help me make dinner."

"Coming Grandfather."

I guess I will just have to think about it some other time...

No One's P.O.V

As Alice left her room, she didn't see her phone glow and on that screen stood a new message to be read.

* * *

Sorry this chapter was a little short. I didn't want to reveal too much into the story... Yeah, that's all I got so far. Thank you everyone for readingmy first 2 chapters and a BIG Thank you to those who gave me a review on what you think. I am doing my very best in taking your advice and changing things around so I can improve. Please review and tell me what you think! :)

(~*.*)~~(*.*~) Oshawottluver


End file.
